Blessing
by speechless97
Summary: Morgan's got a girlfriend, and he comes to Garcia to get her blessing. NOT M/G


**[Just something I thought up in study hall, one of those things that's very fluffy and super cute but I couldn't see happening on the show. Enjoy!]**

_Consult: To seek approval for a course of action already decided upon_. -Ambrose Bierce

"Hello there my chocolate god of wonder!", exclaimed Penelope Garcia as one Derek Morgan entered her office.

"Hey baby girl.", he said, absentmindedly playing with a pink bobble-head on her desk.

"What can I do for you, hot stuff?", she said, twirling her chair around to face him, expecting some assignment on a case.

"Garcia, you know I love you right?", he said hesitantly, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I do. What's this about?"

"And you know that your opinion means the world to me, right?"

"Derek, what are you getting at?", she said. He was making her nervous.

"It's just that, well, I'm seeing someone, and -"

Penelope's excited squeal interrupted him.

"Oh my god, who is she? Where did you guys meet? OH my god, Derek tell me ALL about her!", she chattered happily.

"Woah, woah baby. I can see you approve.", he cracked a small smile.

"So, who's the lucky lady?", she said, already turning towards her computer, ready to type this girl's name into the system.

"Uh-uh, no, I am NOT telling you her name so you can go through her entire life and family history and tell me things I'd rather find out myself. Nu-uh baby girl."

She pouted. "Come one, I swear I won't snoop too much, just a little, I wanna know who my Adonis is dating!".

The look on his face told her he was not about to give in.

"Alright, well, at least tell me about her."

Derek beamed. "She's confident, and smart, not to mention gorgeous. She's not afraid to speak her mind and put me in my place once in a while."

"She sounds amazing.", Penelope said sincerely. "You better be treating her right!", she added.

"Don't worry baby girl, I treat her like a princess.", he said, getting up and waving to her on the way out of her dark office.

"I will find out, Derek, you just wait and see.", she muttered to her computer screen, already typing at the speed of light.

* * *

><p><p>

She was halfway through hacking into Derek's computer when she realized something.

It was something Derek said, when she told him to treat her right.

What was it? Oh yeah, that he was treating her like a Princess.

There was only one person Derek called Princess. Not even her, he used hundreds of nicknames for her, but never Princess. That one was reserved for someone else.

Penelope almost squealed in excitement. She knew! She figured it out.

In seconds, she was on the phone, already dialing his number.

"What do you have for me baby?", came Derek's low voice.

"Oh my GOD, yes, you have my blessing, a million times over! I cannot believe you guys are finally dating, it's a-"

"Pen, you're on speaker.", his voice sounded slightly amused.

"Garcia?", Hotch's stern voice filled her ear.

"Uh, yes sir, just calling to let you know I'm still working on your password for the UnSub's computer. I'll let you know when the program's done. Garcia out."

Hotch looked confused, the rest of the team, just slightly amused.

"So, new girlfriend I assume?", Rossi smirked at Morgan as Hotch walked away.

"Yeah.", Derek replied, big smile on his face.

"She must be pretty amazing to tame the un-tameable Derek Morgan.", JJ said.

"She is.", he replied.

"Statistically, 4 out of 5 relationships-", Reid started.

"Come on kid, can't you just be happy for me?"

"But- statistics are a way of... I am Morgan.", he finally surrendered, walking away with a smile.

"She must be pretty great." Emily stated, almost nonchalantly.

"Oh, believe me, she is.", he said, giving Emily a small smile and a wink. Small enough that no one else noticed.

* * *

><p><p>

"Nice tackle, earlier, by the way.", he looked up and saw Emily standing at his desk, arms crossed, her bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Prentiss.", he said, getting up and walking over on the elevator with her. It had been a long day.

They stepped inside and the door closed.

"So... this girlfriend of yours-", she said with a mischievous smile.

He kissed her then, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Can't believe it took Garcia a whole 20 minutes to figure it out.", she said, leaning slightly on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think baby girl's losing her touch.", he said, pulling her in for another mind-blowing kiss before the elevator doors opened.

**[Reviews make my day:D]**


End file.
